Nitrogear.. defector?
Back to 2009 Logs Starfire Shark Nitrogear Starfire gasps as the automated defenses start their attack. "Nitro! Get away from here!" she shouts over the comm at the Decepticon. She also tries to send a message to the defense system that Nitro is non-hostile at the moment. Not that she expects -that- to work. Shark probably heard the klaxons from a distance as he comes running up with pistol in hand. "Halt right there Decepticon." The towers continue to fire, as Nitrogear turns and heads back towards the neutral ground between Poly and Iacon. A visible smoke trail clearly shows the way he's flown, the turrets deactivating as Nitrogear flies out of range. Starfire seems relieved as Nitrogear heads off, then she grabs Shark. "Come on! Optimus said I can't go out alone anymore, but Nitro isn't going to attack!" And with that, she heads off in the direction Nitrogear went. Shark watches him go, keeping his scanners going just in case the Con comes back. He knows the guys on the defensive grin will have it handles... "Wait!" he yells after Starfire. Nitrogear is no longer seen in the air. Although landed and in Robot mode, a trail of smoke deceives his hidden position within the rocks. Starfire stays close enough that Shark can see her, but heads toward where the smoke is coming from. "Now, don't shoot, okay Shark? He won't attack me." she says as she nears Nitro's position, then slows down. She slowly peeks around whatever he is hiding behind. "Nitrogear?" she says softly. Nitrogear says, "I am surprised you are here, Starfire." Shark frowns at Starfire. He keeps the pistol at ready and watches the Con warily. Starfire steps out into the open cautiously. "Why...did you come to the dome? You had to know they would shoot at you." Nitrogear says, "Reconnaissance." Shark snorts. Starfire blinks, then sighs. "Oh..." She rubs her arm nervously. "Well...I should get going. And...don't come that close to the dome again. I don't want the one Decepticon that seems to have some bit of a heart get blown up for no reason." She shakes her head, then turns back toward the dome. "Come on Shark. Let's get back. I don't want to be caught out here if any more show up." Nitrogear assures Starfire, "I was not followed." But seeing that you want to get back to the Dome, Nitrogear just remains there in his hiding spot, although not that hidden due to damage. Quietly, Nitrogear was hoping to speak with Star again, without meeting her on the battlefield this time. Shark says to Starfire, "Right behind you." he replies, walking backwards away from the Con so he can keep an optic on him. Nitrogear assures Starfire, "I was not followed." But seeing that you want to get back to the Dome, Nitrogear just remains there in his hiding spot, although not that hidden due to damage. Quietly, Nitrogear was hoping to speak with Star again, without meeting her on the battlefield this time. Starfire pauses as Nitrogear says that, and she looks back toward him, then to Shark. She gives Shark's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then looks to Nitrogear again. "Look...we aren't really supposed to talk with Decepticons. But, you don't seem like the others. So...if you want to talk, then we will have to meet somewhere underground, where other Decepticons aren't likely to show up. I'm sure there are neutral areas in the tunnels between Iacon and Polyhex. I can meet you down there." She turns and nods to Shark, and heads back to the base. "Don't tell anyone, okay Shark? Nitrogear might be willing to join the Autobots someday." she says, giving Shark a pleading look as they head back toward Iacon. Shark frowns again and shakes his head, "This isn't a good idea by any stretch of the imagination Starfire." Starfire sighs as she transforms and heads back to base. "I know, but...if there's even a chance that a Decepticon is willing to defect, shouldn't we give them the chance?" she says as she heads back to base with Shark. Shark keeps that frown there, "That's not my call, and neither is yours. That is for Prime to decide." Starfire huffs. "I know, and I'll ask him, but I'm not just going to stand by while we might be able to thin the Decepticon numbers without fighting!" she is saying as they get back to the garage she has sort of adopted as her apartment or something. Shark says nothing father, pistol now back into storage for another time and place. Starfire transforms as they reach the garage, then looks back to Shark, seeming a little hesitant now. "Thanks...for coming with me. I know it wasn't very smart to go out and talk with a Decepticon." Shark just looks at you, saying nothing, the frown is still there. Never really left. Starfire shifts nervously under that gaze, and rubs at her arm before looking down. "Don't look at me like that...I'm not collaborating with the enemy or anything like that..." Shark crosses his arms over his chest, just looking at you for awhile longer. Apparently he learned something somewhere... then finally, "Fine." Starfire looks up at you, then back down again. "If...I go to talk with him again...you don't have to come, if you don't think I should go, but..." She looks up at you again. "He won't attack if he is alone. He doesn't like being part of the Decepticons." Shark is going to have to be firm and he hates that with you... which is why he gives a soft sigh. "Starfire..." he begins, ".. you got to leave it to Prime. Keep yourself away from him." Starfire sighs herself at that, then nods. "Okay..." She sounds pretty disappointed, but also like she understands. Shark uncrosses his arms and nods. "Okay then." Starfire seems to relax once that gaze of yours is gone. "Well...I'm pretty sure he's going to come back, and I am also sure he won't hurt me if he's alone. What am I supposed to do? I told him that we could meet in the tunnels..." Shark replies calmly, still no smile though, "You get me to go with you, but I'm in hiding. He'll think you meant to come alone." Starfire seems to brighten a bit at that. "You mean...you'll let me go meet him after all?" Shark sighs, "Against my better judgment and gut instinct.. but yes IF I come with you as a silent observer." Starfire nod nods. "I'd prefer if you did come along, honestly. I'm not so naive not to think that it could be some kind of trap. But...he seems sincere." Shark nods, "Okay so when this supposed to happen?" Starfire headshakes. "I really didn't want to stay out there. That's where I've gotten attacked -twice- now. But, I figure I'll just hang out about half-way between here and Polyhex's underground. He'll show up eventually." You say, "So now?" Starfire shakes her head again. "He'll have to go get repaired after flying so close to the dome. I'll spend most of tomorrow down there, I think." Shark mmms, "I see. Well don't go unless I can come okay?" Starfire nods. "I promise." she says with a soft smile. Shark sticks a hand out, "Shake my hand and swear to Primus." Starfire blinks at that before she holds her hand out, then hesitates. "What if you aren't around?" You say, "You don't go." Starfire sighs softly, but nods. "Alright." She places her hand in yours and shakes. "I swear to Primus, I won't go out to meet Nitrogear without you." Shark clasp your hand, shaking it. "I accept." Starfire smiles. "Well, now that that's over, I'd like to get some rest. I'm still a bit damaged from being attacked by that Decepticon femme." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs